Dead Bodies Everywhere: Cyberchase Version
by DivinitySickness
Summary: [Cyberchase songfic] Rated for profanity. The title says it all. Updated.


**Dead Bodies Everywhere: The Cyberchase Version  
**  
**Summary: **I got the idea after reading the 'Lose Yourself' Cyberchase version by OrangeZoner (Oops...I said the wrong fic before. It's 'Lose Yourself', not 'Bring Me To Life'...) Rated for mild profanity.  
  
**Rating:** M (The song has a few...words...that aren't quite nice.)  
  
**Author's Notes:** Digit isn't usually this profane, but I thought the song was extremely relevant. Sorry for turning them all into Goths for this one.  
  
**Band:  
  
Digit – Vocals  
  
Hacker – Vocals  
  
Matt – Vocals, electric guitar  
  
Jackie – Vocals  
  
Inez – Vocals, keyboard  
  
Delete: Bass guitar, vocals  
  
Buzz: Drums, vocals**

**  
**  
_The song begins with a scene of total darkness. Inez plays the solo lullaby notes until Matt and Delete come in with the electric and bass guitar. They then continue to play for a few beats, then stop as Delete cuts in with the drums.  
_  
Buzz _[hissing into the microphone]_: Come on in, step inside, and you will realize  
  
Tell me what you need, tell me what to be  
  
What's your vision?  
  
You'll see, what do you expect of me?  
  
I can't live that lie  
  
_Scene suddenly lightens into a black-walled room, where in one corner, Buzz is playing the drums, a mic stand next to him, wearing jeans. An earring dangles from his left antenna – upon it hangs a silver skull. A couple of assorted earrings dangle from the other; a tattoo is located on his right temple. Next to him is Matt, a white guitar with black lighting stripes zigzagging down the sides in his hands, a microphone stand also standing near him. He is wearing dark blue jeans which are frayed at the ends, black, fingerless gloves, a black bandana tied around his head, and a black t-shirt with the words 'GOTHIC INSIDE' written on it. In another corner, Inez and her keyboard are located, with a mic clipped to the side of the instrument. The girl is wearing a black tank top underneath a long-sleeved, black-netted jersey, black pants, black eyeliner and heaps of rings on her fingers. Her hair is dyed black at the tips. Seated next to her is Delete, a bass guitar strapped to his back. He's wearing a bandana, like in 'Totally Rad', and a black T-shirt with a pentagram etched onto the front. Black pants complete the outfit.  
  
In the middle of the room, dimly lit by the moonlight coming in from the only small window, Jackie, Digit and Hacker are facing each other. Jackie is wearing a long, ragged dress with short sleeves, a black choker with a silver cross hanging off it, earrings of the same type, and a dark gray hair tie holding her hair back in a ponytail. Digit is clothed in a long, leather coat, with dark gray pants and, also, a red bandana. Hacker wears a black cloak instead of his usual purple-and-red, a dark gray shirt with silver pens, and a black overcoat. Pinning the cape to his overcoat are two metal skull fastenings.  
  
Delete, Buzz and Matt all play together in the chorus beat. Jackie, Buzz, Delete and Digit all glare at Hacker as they sing the chorus.  
_  
Jackie: Hate!  
  
Digit: I sing my words,  
  
I'm fucked at dealing with your life  
  
Matt: Dead bodies everywhere!  
  
Jackie: You!  
  
Digit, Buzz and Delete: Really want me to be a good son...  
  
Jackie: Why?  
  
Digit: You make me feel like no-one...  
  
Hacker _[looking at all of them as he sings]_: Let me strip the plain, let me not give in  
  
Digit _[striding up to the cyborg and screaming the next line at him]_: Free me of your life, inside my heart dies!  
  
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me  
  
Buzz and Delete: Let me live my...life  
  
Inez: Hate!  
  
Digit: I sing my words,  
  
I'm fucked at dealing with your life  
  
Matt: Dead bodies everywhere!  
  
Inez: You!  
  
Digit, Buzz and Delete: Really want me to be a good son...  
  
Inez: Why?  
  
Digit: You make me feel like no-one...  
  
_Music break as Inez plays the 'lullaby' music once more. Delete comes in with the drums, then after a while Matt and Buzz come in.  
_  
Buzz, Delete and Digit _[screaming the line at Hacker]_ : You want me to be, something I can never ever be! You want me to be, something I can never ever be!  
  
Digit _[who looks up at Hacker with contempt, pointing at him]_, Buzz and Delete: I sing my words,  
  
I'm fucked at dealing with your life  
  
Matt_ [nodding his head as he sings]_, Inez and Jackie: Dead bodies everywhere!  
  
You!  
  
Digit, Buzz and Delete: Really want me to be a good son...  
  
Matt, Inez and Jackie: Why?  
  
Digit: You make me feel like no-one...  
  
Buzz: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
Inez: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
Matt: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
Delete: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
Jackie: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
Hacker: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
Digit _[screaming louder than any of them]_: DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE...  
  
DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!  
  
_Inez finishes off with the lullaby, which eventually fades out to silence accompanied by a few beats of the drums. Digit backs away from Hacker, then turns and walks out of the room. Fade to black.  
_


End file.
